Talon
__NOEDITSECTION__ By Cloud, now adopted by Oceanshell Appearance Talon, my beautiful sibling, the better of us both. Mother always loved your scales of bright crimson, your slender figure. Your perfect, flawless wings, the membrane bright yellow, was loved by all we knew. Your strange eyes, the right green and the left amber, was an oddity. Your horns and spikes, of a golden shade, is just right on you. Each claw curved just so, you were perfect, just the way you were. Personality You were the smartest dragon I ever knew, understanding and kind. The most generous of the SkyWings, you were called. Quiet and somewhat shy, but talking when needed, everyone liked you, no fight continued when you flew by. You made everything right. Altruistic, Mother called you. Backstory Mother had you first, 9 years ago. You told me about Queen Scarlet, how she came to your nursery when you were just 7 months old. The fear when she took Prince Cliff. Queen Ruby sounds much nicer than her mother. I was born 2 years after the war ended, when you were three. I don’t remember much of you, just that while others made fun of me, you protected. You didn’t care that I couldn’t talk, all of my strangeness. Even mother didn’t want me, but you were protective. You loved me. When I was 6, you 9, you left. Why? Why leave me alone in this world, this world that still hates me? Why did you have to go flying in that tempest? You should of been smart enough to know it was dangerous. You left me, before I could thank you… Likes and Dislikes I know you loved the mountains, and nature herself. You liked dragons, enjoyed them, but too much of it drained you. We loved each other, I know that. You liked the sky, flying, and had a particular taste for eagles. I caught a few for you, whenever I got the chance. You hated Queen Scarlet, didn't you? The one that tried to kill Ruby, that threatened to kill the prince, your friend. The one with a scarred face. You were afraid of her. You didn't like the rude dragons much, either. The ones that hurt me, made fun. You stopped them. Where are you now? Abilities and Weaknesses You can stop every fight, your voice is so soothing. You would be an amazing soldier, if you wanted. Claws as sharp as an IceWing's, an agile and slender figure, and protective of others. Sadly, your kindness was your downfall. Out in that storm, to help a full grown dragon to reach us. He could of done it alone. He did. That bolt of lightning ended you, mere yards from him. You are somewhat naive, I must say. Thinking everything could of been resolved, even the War of the SandWing Sisters. You were not quite perfect, but still a good dragon. Relationships Mother You loved her, but didn't like her disapproval of me. The two of you got along, though you had to remind her I was part of our family. She cried when you died, you know? I did, too. Wren (Cloud) You loved me, protected me, told me to be strong. I didn't ever thank you, but you still helped, because I was important to you. Prince Cliff You loved him, he also loved you. If we had a relation to the royal family, how lovely that would be! Mother thought so. I wish you weren't gone. I miss you. Gallery SkyWingBase.png|A SkyWing, by Joy Ang TalonFullbody.jpeg|Talon, by DragonflyWarrior12 TalonHeadshot.jpeg|Talon headshot, by DragonflyWarrior12 SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Talon.jpg|Talon, by Constellation Nation, thank you so much! Talon.png|made at flamingtext.com TalonByDreaming.png|Talon, by Dreaming. Thanks! Talonref.png|Ref of Talon, by Heron the Mudwing THANKS! Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Oceanshell)